A memory medium may wobble a recording track to embed timing and address information. The timing and address information can assist an optical recording device to record data at appropriate locations of the wobbled recording track. The optical recording device can include an optical pick-up unit coupled with a wobble channel to extract the timing and address information. The optical pick-up unit can generate a wobble signal corresponding to the wobbled recording track, and the wobble channel can extract the timing and address information from the wobble signal. Generally, the optical pick-up unit and the wobble channel can be tunable according to various settings. An optimum setting, which can enable the optical pick-up unit and the wobble channel to read and extract the timing and address information with a reduced number of errors, can be determined according to a calibration method.